LAS SOSPECHAS DE LANIE
by natokine
Summary: Así es como una vez imaginé la escena en que Lanie sospechaba que Kate salía con alguien.


Ambos bajaban por el ascensor camino a la morgue para ver lo que Lanie había descubierto. Kate se puso frente a él y le apuntó con el dedo en señal de advertencia.

- Acuérdate de lo que hablamos. Más te vale que te comportes o Lanie se dará cuenta. – le dijo muy seriamente.

- Si, Kate. Me lo haz repetido en cada oportunidad que pudiste. No te miro, no te toco, no te hablo. – le dijo él ofendido. – Y te recuerdo que no fui yo quien esta mañana se quería bañar acompañada. – Kate se mordió el labio y le sonrió pícaramente recordando los eventos de esa mañana.

- Pero esta mañana estábamos solo. – aclaró.

- Ahora también lo estamos. – le dijo acercándose hacia ella con una mirada seductora. Kate retrocedió hasta que quedó apoyada contra las puertas del ascensor.

- Ni se te ocurra que puede entrar alguien. – le advirtió.

- Oh, vamos… - se quejó como si fuera un niño. – Solo quiero un beso… - le pidió ya casi rozando sus labios. Kate no se movió, sus ojos, su voz, su cercanía la hipnotizaban. Pero entonces sonó el timbre del ascensor y las puertas se abrieron. Ella dio un paso para atrás haciendo que Castle casi se fuera de boca al piso. Kate se tapó la boca para que no se escuchara su risa por el pasillo y llegara a oídos de Lanie.

- Eso te pasa por ansioso. – le dijo mientras él la miraba haciendo puchero.

- Salvada por la campana. – le dijo con mala cara siguiéndola mientras ella ya caminaba hacia la entrada de la morgue. – La próxima no te salvas. – le advirtió. Kate frenó y se dio se dio vuelta repentinamente.

- Cállate o Lanie escuchará todo. – le susurró mientras abría la puerta.

- ¡Kate Beckett, ya mismo me dices con quien te estás acostando o no respondo! – le gritó Lanie efusivamente apenas la vio entrar. Kate se quedó parada en medio de la entrada mirándola sorprendida. Castle, que estaba detrás, le tocó la espalda para que reaccionara y avanzara.

- ¡¿Qué?! – le dijo ella inocentemente.

- No te irás de aquí hasta que me digas quién es. – le remarcó.

- ¿De qué me estás hablando? – le preguntó Kate tratando de parecer desconcertada.

- Sabes perfectamente de qué hablo. Soy tu mejor amiga. ¿Cómo no me dijiste que salías con alguien? – quiso saber. Sonaba ofendida.

- Simple, porque no estoy saliendo con nadie. – le respondió Kate como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

- Saliendo, acostándote, no importa—

- ¡Lanie! - dijo interrumpiéndola, tratando de pararla.

- Kate, ¡por favor! Cada poro de tu cuerpo grita que estás teniendo sexo, gran sexo, mucho sexo. – le aclaró. Kate no sabía que decir, tenía que pensar rápido. La había agarrado con la guardia completamente baja. Ella no estaba haciendo nada raro, actuaba igual que siempre, con Castle, con el resto, ¿cómo se había dado cuenta? ¿Tanto se le notaba? Por otro lado, Castle, que hasta el momento había preferido quedarse callado observando, no pudo contenerse más.

- ¡Vaya! Gran sexo ¿eh?… Debe ser todo un semental. – le dijo Castle, dándole la espalda a Lanie y mirándola a ella sugestivamente. – ¿Lo conocemos? – preguntó. Se le podía notar la satisfacción en la voz. Kate lo miró y lo fulminó con la mirada.

- Les estoy diciendo que no hay N-A-D-I-E, nadie. Punto. – dijo exasperada.

- ¡Oh, detective! Debe tenerte como loca para que te pongas así. – siguió él. Kate le mantuvo la mirada y con la boca moduló un: _¡Cállate!_ Pero él no parecía muy dispuesto a dejarlo pasar.

- Mira Lanie, no sé de donde sacas que me estoy acostando con alguien y suponiendo que lo estuviera, no veo por qué piensas que es tan grandioso. – le dijo. Castle hizo un gesto de dolor y moduló un: _¡Auch!_ señalándose el corazón, como si le hubiese dolido. La expresión de ella no había cambiado pero Castle sabía que se lo decía a propósito, y que por dentro sonreía.

- Porque desde que volviste eres todo sonrisas, te brillan los ojos, te mueves distinto, a mi no me engañas. – le contestó Lanie acercándose a ella. – Y tú Castle… - le dijo apuntándole con el dedo. Ambos se quedaron casi sin respiración, 'Nos descubrieron', pensaron. - …vete afuera, esta es una charla de chicas. – terminó. Ambos respiraron aliviados.

- Oh, por favor, yo también quiero saber—

- ¡Afuera! – le ordenó cortante. Castle rezongó y luego salió refunfuñando de la sala. Kate tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por mantener la compostura. Si había alguien que la conocía era Lanie. – Bien, ¿ahora vas a decírmelo?

- Ya te dije que no hay nada—

- Y yo te dije que no puedes mentirme. – insistió. Kate la miró en silencio un momento y luego suspiró, así no llegarían a nada.

- Si vas a seguir con esto, vengo en otro momento. Tengo cosas que hacer. – le señaló secamente, dándose la vuelta para dirigirse a la puerta.

- ¿En serio no piensas contarme? – preguntó Lanie por última vez. Kate se dio vuelta para mirarla con una mano apoyada en la puerta. No dijo nada, su mirada lo decía todo, la respuesta era No. Lanie suspiró. – De acuerdo, lo dejaré por el momento. – le dijo finalmente. Kate se relajó y estaba por ir a buscar a Castle… - Pero eso no significa que te crea. – le advirtió. - Nadie me saca de la cabeza que Kate Beckett está teniendo sexo.

- Piensa lo que quieras, Lanie. – le dijo y luego se asomó por la puerta. Cuando miró afuera encontró a Castle, apoyado contra la pared, cabizbajo, '¿Sería posible que le hubiese afectado lo que dijo?', se preguntó. Más tarde hablaría con él. – Castle, entra de una vez. – le pidió finalmente y antes de que siquiera él se moviera, entró de nuevo en la sala. Kate caminó hasta la mesa seguida por Castle. – Bien, ¿qué tenemos?

Lanie miró el semblante de Castle y le llamó la atención.

- Castle, ¿estás bien?

- ¿Eh? Si, solo que recibí una mala noticia… - dijo mirando a Kate, y luego pasó a Lanie. - …de mi madre. Sigue con lo tuyo. – le pidió. Lanie la miró extrañada pero terminó por hacerle caso.

- Bien… la causa de muerte fue traumatismo severo de cráneo con un objeto romo. Tiene que haber sido una especie de tubo. – aclaro Lanie.

- ¿Cómo un bate? – preguntó Castle ya más concentrado.

- Podría ser. Si consiguen algo con esas características, podría comparar las marcas.

- ¿Podría haber sido accidental? O sea, que se cayera y golpeara con algo… - preguntó Kate.

- Bueno, el análisis toxicológico… - dijo dándoles la espalda, buscando el informe.

Castle aprovechó la oportunidad y se puso detrás de Kate y sin que lo notara la apretó entre sus brazos e intentó darle un beso en la mejilla. Pero no llegó, porque cuando ella sintió el abrazo dio un respingo y lo empujó para que la soltara y le echó una mirada asesina. Sin embargo, un calor recorrió su cuerpo hasta llegar a su cara coloreando sus mejillas haciendo que Castle sonriera satisfecho. 'Dulce venganza', pensó.

- Aquí está. – continuó Lanie con el informe en la mano, mientras se daba vuelta. Rápidamente, ambos se acomodaron como estaban y miraron a Lanie, la cual se frenó y miró alternativamente a Kate, que se veía extrañamente agitada, y a Castle, que había pasado de estar decaído a tener una sonrisa radiante. Algo no cuadraba. - ¿Todo bien? – preguntó.

- ¿Dudas del análisis? – le preguntó Kate desviando el tema. Lanie se quedó unos segundos pensando y se obligó a centrarse en lo que estaba haciendo.

- No, perdón… El reporte muestra altas concentraciones de alcohol. Sin embargo, no es tanto como para que le afectara la consciencia. Por lo demás, gozaba de excelente salud. Por otro lado, la contundencia del golpe no cuadra con una caída normal, tendría que haber sido de bastante altura para producir ese daño. Por el momento eso es todo, lo lamento.

- De acuerdo. Gracias Lanie. – le dijo y se dirigió hacia la puerta seguida por Castle.

- ¡Segura que no quieres decirme nada! – le gritó Lanie por última vez pero Kate no contestó. No perdía nada con intentarlo.

Ambos caminaron en silencio hasta el ascensor y se mantuvieron así hasta que se metieron en él. Una vez que las puertas se cerraron, Kate empujó a Castle contra las paredes echa una furia.

- ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre agarrarme así?! ¡Con lo que me costó que dejara de preguntarme cosas! – Castle mantenía una enorme sonrisa. Levantó la mano y presionó un botón en el tablero de mandos que tenía a su lado haciendo que el ascensor se frenara. - ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!

- ¡Ups! – le dijo apartándose de la pared, ahora era él quien avanzaba y ella la que retrocedía, hasta quedar apoyada contra la otra pared. – Quiero que me digas la verdad.

- ¿Qué verdad? ¿De qué hablas?

- De lo que le dijiste a Lanie.

- Oh, vamos, Castle, solo estaba molestándote porque tú lo hacías. – le contestó.

- Quiero que me lo digas. – insistió mientras le abría la chaqueta y pasaba sus manos por debajo de ella.

- Castle, aprieta el botón o llamaremos la atención de todos.

- Dilo y apretaré el botón. – le explicó acariciándole la espalda por arriba de la camisa y acercándose tentativamente a su boca.

- ¿Qué pasa si no quiero? – le preguntó retadoramente con voz provocativa mientras le pasaba los brazos por arriba de los hombros. Castle sonrió y le pasó la lengua delicadamente por el labio y cuando se separó, ella se lamió el mismo lugar sin apartar la vista de sus ojos azules. 'Parece que alguien quiere jugar', pensó Castle.

- Entonces, tendré que obligarte. – le contestó y antes de que ella pudiera hacer algo, la besó profunda y apasionadamente, arrancándole un gemido al sentir su lengua dentro de su boca mientras la apretaba más fuerte contra él levantándola del suelo. Rompió el beso y empezó a bajar por su mandíbula… - Dímelo… - …por su cuello... – Dime qué tanto te gusta acostarte conmigo. – le susurró al oído y luego le besó y mordisqueó el lóbulo de la oreja. Kate soltó otro gemido y lo apretó fuertemente contra ella.

- Mucho… mucho… - le dijo al oído casi en un susurro.

Rápidamente, Castle la soltó y apretó el botón del ascensor dejándola a ella visiblemente agitada y acalorada. Kate no podía creer que la dejara así. Se sentía ultrajada. Abrió la boca para quejarse pero entonces se escuchó el timbre y las puertas se abrieron. Castle salió y se dio vuelta para mirarla.

- Vamos detective, tenemos un caso que resolver. – le dijo con una gran sonrisa.


End file.
